hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Serious VS the Insane
The Serious VS The Insane (本気ＶＳ狂気, Honki vs. Kyōki) is a character song from the 2011 Hunter × Hunter anime adaptation, performed by Daisuke Namikawa as Hisoka Morow and Megumi Han as Gon Freecss. The song was released on 08/22/2012 on the album Character Song Collection: Heavens Arena. Lyrics Romaji = Hisoka: come on now saa kinayo aite ni natte yaru 　　 you are my favorite toy dakara tokubetsu sa 　　　 sonna me de mirunayo koufun shichau daro 　　　 kimi no seichou wo boku ni misetekure 　　　 ii.. ii.. ii! sugoku ii!! motto misete kure 　　　 no murder no life but motto ureru made 　　　 kowasu no ha no-no mada hayasugiru Gon: mubou wa shouchi demo kari wa kaesunda 　　　 sugoku kowai no ni zokuzoku surunda 　　　 ore wa akiramenai! Hisoka: massugu na sono manazashi to sono kao to sono kokoro iki 　　　 kimagure na boku no haato wo yokujou de mitashitekureru Gon and Hisoka: honki to kyouki ga taiji suru kore ga shukumei no battle Gon: motto tsuyoku naritai tanjun de junsui na shoudou de 　　　 konshin no ichigeki wo kono te de iza! kuri dasu Hisoka: O.K. omoshiroi kashi ha uke totta 　　　 you are still my favorite boy yappari tokubetsu sa 　　　 hohoemi ukabe stick it "bungee gum" 　　 ikasu mo korosu mo... sou boku shidai ah~ 　　　 stand up saa oide mou nigerarenai yo 　　　 kono takaburi wo gakkari saserunayo? 　　　 aah.. aah.. aah! saikou da motto tsuyokunare 　　　 this is crazy show time boku no omocha 　　　 kowasu hi wo so-so tada yume miteru Gon: nigerarenai nara mukatte iku made kyoufu ni maketara tatakai ha owari sonna ki ga surunda Hisoka: shouki ni nado kyoumi wa nai togi sumasu shinjitsu no uso 　　　 kairaku wo motomeru sei ga nerau no ha yasei no emono Gon and Hisoka: honki to kyouki de majiwaru kakugo ga shukumei no akaji Gon: ore ha tsuyoku naru kara taidan de yukan na chousen de 　　　 ima ha toosugiru kedo itsuka kitto makenai Hisoka: massugu na sono manazashi to sono kao to sono kokoro iki 　　　 zankoku na boku no haato wo koufuku de mitashite kureru Gon: motto tsuyoku naritai tanjun de junsui na shoudou de 　　 konshin no ichigeki wo kono te de iza! kuri dasu 　　 ore ha tsuyoku naru kara taidan de yukan na chousen de 　　 ima ha toosugiru kedo itsuka kitto makenai Hisoka: oh yeah, go away ikeyo ijippari de sunao na kimi 　　　 kowasu no wa ima wa gaman oi oi oi mada oshii |-| Kanji = ヒソカ come on now　さあ来なよ　相手になってやる♣ you are my favorite toy　だからトクベツさ♥ そんな目で見るなよ　興奮しちゃうだろ♠ キミの成長をボクに見せてくれ♦ いい・・・いい・・・いい！すごくいい！！もっと魅せてくれ♣ no murder no life but もっと熟れるまで♥ 壊すのはno-no　まだ早すぎる♠ ゴン　無謀は承知 でも　借りは返すんだ 　　　すごく怖いのに　ぞくぞくするんだ 　　　オレはあきらめない！ ヒソカ 真っ直ぐなそのまなざしと　その表情（かお）と　その心意気 　　　気まぐれなボクのハートを　欲情で満たしてくれる ゴン＆ヒソカ　本気と狂気が対峙する　これが宿命のバトル！ ゴン　もっと強くなりたい　単純で純粋な衝動で 　　　渾身の一撃を　この手でいざ！繰り出す ヒソカ O.K. 面白い　貸しは受け取った♣ 　　　you are still favorite boy　やっぱりトクベツさ♥ 　　　微笑み浮かべ　stick it　"伸縮自在の愛"（バンジーガム）♠ 　　生かすも殺すも・・・そうボク次第　ah~♦ 　　　stand up　さあおいで　もう逃げられないよ♣ 　　　この昂りを　ガッガリさせるなよ？ 　　　ああ・・・ああ・・・ああ！最高だ　もっと強くなれ♥ 　　　this is crazy show time　ボクのオモチャ♠ 　　　壊す日をso-so　ただ夢見てる♦ ゴン　逃げられないなら　向かっていくまで 　　　恐怖に負けたら　闘いは終わり 　　　そんな気がするんだ ヒソカ　正気になど興味はない　研ぎ澄ます真実の嘘 　　　快楽を求める性が　狙うのは野生の獲物 ゴン＆ヒソカ　本気と狂気で交わる覚悟が　宿命の証 ゴン　オレは強くなるから　大胆で勇敢な挑戦で 　　　今は遠すぎるけど　いつかきっと負けない ヒソカ　真っ直ぐなそのまなざしと　その表情（かお）とその心意気 　　　残酷なボクのハートを　幸福で満たしてくれる ゴン　もっと強くなりたい　単純で純粋な衝動で 　　　渾身の一撃を　この手でいざ！繰り出す 　　　オレは強くなるから　大胆で勇敢な挑戦で 　　　今は遠すぎるけど　いつかきっと負けない ヒソカ　oh yeah, go away　行けよ　意地っ張りで素直なキミ♣ 　　　壊すのは今はガマン♥　oi oi oi まだ惜しい♥ |-| English = Hisoka: Come on now, come at me, I’ll be your opponent, You are my favorite toy, that’s why you’re special Don’t look at me with those eyes, I’ll get all excited Show me your development Good… good… it’s so good! Show me more No murder, no life, but until you ripen more Breaking you is no-no, it is too soon Gon: I know it’s reckless, but I will repay the favor Even though I’m really scared, I’m excited I won’t give up! Hisoka: That straightforward gaze, that face and that temper It fills my whimsical heart with desire Both: The serious and the mad are facing off, this is the fated battle! Gon: I want to become stronger, with a simple and pure drive one blow with all my might, unleash it with this fist Hisoka: OK, interesting, I’ll accept your debt You are still favorite boy, you are special after all A fleeting smile, stick it, bungee gum Letting you live or killing you, it’s all up to me. Stand up and come on, you can’t run away anymore Don’t disappoint my expectations now Aah.. aah.. aah! You’re the best, so become even stronger This is crazy showtime, you’re my toy I’m dreaming about the day I can break you Gon: If I can’t run away, I’ll have to face you straight on If I lose to the fear, the battle will be over I just feel it Hisoka: I don’t care about sanity, finely polished true lies My pleasure desiring nature takes aim at a wild prey Both: The resolution to mingle seriousness with madness is the evidence of fate Gon: Because I will become stronger by bravely facing challenges, You might be too far away right now, but one day I definitely won’t lose Hisoka: That straightforward gaze, that face and that temper It fills my ruthless heart with bliss Gon: I want to become stronger, with a simple and pure drive One blow with all my might, unleash it with this fist Because I will become stronger by bravely facing challenges, You might be too far away right now, but one day I definitely won’t lose Hisoka: Oh yeah, go away, you’re so frank and stubborn Restrain myself from breaking you, hey, hey, hey, it’s still too soonHonki vs. Kyouki and Osu! Shugyou'ssu lyrics translation willeke4439 — LiveJournal References Category:Songs Category:Character Song